


Tea Parties and Fairy Cakes

by xiaoyuxia (orphan_account)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Baking, Gen, No Plot, Short Story, Tea Parties, nonchronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xiaoyuxia
Summary: My reality is just different to yours





	Tea Parties and Fairy Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story written in 15 minutes for English class

Tea parties and cakes.

How wonderful. Alice sat in the cold, hard chair, facing forwards, comfort forgotten. How wonderful was this colourful world of tea parties and fairy cakes. Pencils and paints, spilt coffee; spilt caffeine.

_ Are you okay? _

_ Okay? Why yes, of course, my darling Rabbit. _

_ I’m perfectly wonderful. I’m not mad, mad at all am I. _

_ My reality is just different to yours. _

A noise. A noise? Alarms? Sound.

Just sound. Just a sound. 

The oven had sounded, ringing, just ringing. Alice stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

The oven was hot; boiling, maybe? Alice had burned her hand on the oven door, on the oven rack.

_ Oh… _

_ I forgot the oven gloves. _

No matter, no matter. Take life as it goes.

Her mother could tut of course. How silly of her. Still, it didn’t matter.

The jam tarts came out perfectly, ruby red and quivering.

Hah - ruby red - how clichéd.

Red, red, red. Red like blood, like jam, like roses, like … like hearts.

Hearts and roses, how fun, how fun, roses, rose, let’s paint the roses red.

Alice’s hands shook, out of excitement, rather than reasonable nervousness. She restrained herself, itching for the powdered sugar. Not now. Never now.

_ Oh what a mess her thoughts were. _

She couldn’t powder the tarts now, couldn't dust them. No, not when it would simply melt, ruin them.

If she did, if she did powder them now, then not even the Knave of Hearts would steal them now.

Perfect. These tarts would be perfect, so much so that the Queen would be jealous.

_ Rabbit, Oh Rabbit, won’t you take me down your rabbit hole again. _

Alice grinned a cheshire grin, so happy, so crazy, and so, so gone.

After all, we’re all mad here.


End file.
